Orion
This article is for 5 , Orion. For 5 , see Super Orion. , Super Orion |jname = オリオン |id = 60 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,716/11,107 |hp = 2,134/14,553 |gatk = 12,158 |ghp = 15,943 |voicea = Canna Nobutoshi, Sawashiro Miyuki |illus = I-IV |attribute = Sky |growthc = Semi Reverse S |starabsorption = 153 |stargeneration = 8% |npchargeatk = 1% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 27% |alignment = Chaotic・Neutral |gender = m |traits = Greek Mythology Males, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QQAAB |qhits = 3 |ahits = 1 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 4 |mlevel = 90 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 12.5%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 11%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Reduces their attack by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to reduce their NP gauge by 1. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Drain Chance + |c1 = 60% |c2 = 70% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 90% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank 'A+'= Reduces their attack by 20% for 3 turns. Reduces their NP gauge by 1. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1500% |l3 = 1650% |l4 = 1725% |l5 = 1800% |chargeeffect = Crit Chance - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |3}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |2}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's critical damage by 25% while he is on the field. }} Biography Biography (Before the Release of Okeanos) Trivia *Orion was available for summoning temporarily during the Moon Goddess Event. With the release of Okeanos, he was permanently added to the summoning pool. *Orion is actually the bear, the woman is Artemis. **Even though Artemis is the one who holding the bow and performing the attacks, for the purposes of skills, NP and CE such as Holy Shroud of Magdalene, Orion is still counted as Male. **This is the first servant to have the main Servant as a mascot, rather than an individual themselves. The second servant to have this situation is Katsushika Hokusai. *Orion was the first Servant patched into the game after the official launch release. *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Asagami Fujino, Jeanne d'Arc (Berserker Alter) and Passionlip. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Artoria Pendragon (Archer). *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Moon Goddess Event Re-Run, 18 January 2017 Update. *His NP Rank (Post NP Interlude) changed from A++ to A+ on 9 August 2017 update. Images Saint Graphs= artemis1.png |Stage 1 artemis2.png |Stage 2 artemis3.png |Stage 3 artemis4.png |Stage 4 Artemisaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Orionicon.png|Stage 1 OrionStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 OrionStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 OrionFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S060 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S060 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S060 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= OrionSprite1New.png|Stage 1 OrionSprite2New.png|Stage 2 OrionSprite3New.png|Stage 3 S060 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S060 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S060 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo060.png|NP Logo Orionsprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Orionsprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Orionsprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) Artemis bow 1.png|Khryselakatos (Stage 1) (Old) Artemis bow 2.png|Khryselakatos (Stage 2) (Old) Artemis bow 3.png|Khryselakatos (Stage 3) (Old) Artemis ring.png|Back Accessories (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Artemis & Orion 1.png|Stage 1 Artemis & Orion 2.png|Stage 2 Artemis & Orion 3.png|Stage 3 Artemis 1.png|Stage 1 (Without Orion) Artemis_sheet2.png|Stage 2 (Without Orion) Artemis 3.png|Stage 3 (Without Orion) Artemis Nano 1.png|What if she was Blue? (Atlantis Story Only) Orion 1.png|Stage 1 (Without Artemis) Orion 2.png|Stage 2 (Without Artemis) Orion_sheet.png|Stage 3 (Without Artemis) |-| Craft Essences= Bath_of_the_lunar_goddess.png|Bath of the Lunar Goddess Moonlight_festival.png|Moonlight Festival HELP.png|HELP (Valentine CE) FourBeasts.png|Four Beasts in the Moonlight 212.png|Golden Carp Figure 230.png|Tri-Star Belt OrionVACE.png|Konbũ (BBQ Flavour)(Valentine CE) CE697.png|Party Time CE929.png|New Year's Greetings CE1133.png|Hunter of the Stars |-| Command Codes= CC0021.png|Hunter of Love Category:Greek Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Greek Mythology Males Category:Okeanos Category:Atlantis